tabletop_board_game_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
The Addams Family Game
Description This ADDAMS family game may be the first game based on the short lived television series that eventually became sort of a cult show (along with the MUNSTERS). The game features 7 different paths along the game board where each of the possible players can move their piece until they reach the victory square. Their are spots for Morticia, Gomez, Uncle Fester, Wednesday, Pugsley, Lurch and Grandmama. Movement happens with a spinner and their are spots on each path which require the drawing of additional cards which add both good and bad outcomes. Board The game board is provided here, if you have a gaming table with a screen face up, you'll have to use a laptop or computer connected to the TV screen via HDMI or VGA. You can open the board in an image viewer and display the board in full screen. How To Fullscreen Game Boards. Remember to click the highest resolution of game boards for the best quality. See Saving Game Boards. Cards We do not have the cards for this game. If you own this game, you can help us out a ton by uploading the card images! Rules A game for 2 to 4 players. The moon, half hidden behind dark gray clouds, casts weird shadows around the Addams Family Mansion. It is a perfect night for the Addams Family to go on their annual midnight picnic at the nearby cemetery. The only trouble is that the family is scattered all over the house. You must have them meet in front of the house so that they can all leave together. OBJECT OF THE GAME: To round up four members of the Addams Family and get them to the front of the house as quickly as possible. MATERIALS: Game Board Spinner Family Cards (4 sets of each character) Plastic Markers "Thing" Cards PREPARATION: Carefully separate the Spinner, Family Cards and Thing Cards from the Game Platform. Shuffle the "Thing" Cards and place them face down in the center of the Game Board. Each player selects 7 Markers of the same color and places one Marker on each of the Multicolor Arrows (START POSITION). The arrows are located in each of the sseven sections on the Game Board that shows a member of the Addams Family. Each player then takes a set of Family Cards and places them nearby. (A set consists of one each of all 7 members of the family). STARTING THE GAME: Each player spins the Spinney. The one who spins the highest number goes first and so on. Each of the players exposes any three of his Family Cards in front of him/her. PLAYING THE GAME: The first player now spins the spinner. When the spinner stops, it will point to a number and member of the family. Each player looks at the Family Cards he/she has placed in front of themselves. A player whose Family Card matches the picture on the spinner may move their Marker that amount of spaces toward the house. (For example: If a Gomez--4 is spun, all players with a Gomez Family Card showing move their Markers 4 spaces along the Gomez path.) If the player whose turn it is spins the same member of the family as a Family Card he/she has in front of them, he/she may do either one of the following: 1. He/she may move their Marker twice the amount of spaces toward the house. (For example: If he/she had a Gomez card turned up, their Gomez Marker moves 8 spaces.) OR 2. He/she may move an opposing player's Marker back the amount of spaces indicated. (For example: He/she may move another player's Gomez Marker 4 spaces back.) Before spinning, the players may change the Family Cards in front of them. THING CARDS When a player's Marker lands directly on a Thing (Hand) space, the player must take a "Thing Card" and do exactly as it instructs. "Thing Cards" are returned to the bottom of the deck, face down, immediately after they have been picked. WINNING THE GAME The first player to get 4 of his/her Markers to the "Addams' Family Mansion" (the center of the Game Board), wins the game. Category:Board Games Category:Incomplete Games Category:Card Images Needed Category:Simple To Learn Games Category:Games With Minimal Pieces